Ancestry of the Samurai
by Papercut04
Summary: Based in harry's 6th year. This is about Harry Finding out his ancestors were Samurai. So he decides to teach himself Japanese arts and the way of the samurai. He gets two swords infused with magic. Pairings will probably be HH RL. Please Read and Review.
1. Finding out

**Ancestry of the Samurai **

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J.K. Rowling is the true owner. Only the plot of this story is mine.

**Author's note-** I rewrote this chapter because the last chapter wasn't that great. I hope you like this one better.

**Chapter 1**

** Finding Out**

"How could I let that happen? How could I let him get killed? How could I have fallen for his trick?" Harry Potter a soon to be sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry cried in his sleep at number 4 Privet Drive.

"Keep it down boy!" Harry's Uncle Vernon bellowed. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"Huh, what?" Harry asked waking up. All he remembered was dreaming of the night Sirius died which filled him with sadness. He had been having that dream a lot lately. Harry had many sleepless nights because of that dream about Sirius. Lately he had been trying to stay awake not wanting to relive that moment over again, but this night he couldn't keep himself awake.

Since Harry didn't want to sleep he had been staying up and working out in his room. He had changed some galleons into muggle money and bought a weight bench for his room. Harry had gotten very tired of Dudley and his gang coming after him to beat him up. Knowing that if there was one more slip up with under aged wizardry Fudge would not even consider why Harry used magic and rule that Harry's wand be destroyed and he be expelled. Though Harry was longing for July 31st because he knew that finally he would be able to do magic out of school and let his Aunt, Uncle, and Whale of a cousin know his place.

Harry had also hit a growth spurt and was now around the same height as Ron. With the growth spurt and the working out Harry now had quite the build. Harry's Hair now hung down a little below his eyes; he liked his hair at that length especially because it pissed his Aunt Petunia off. Even though Harry liked pissing his aunt and uncle off he still did his chores, he did them not because his aunt and uncle yelled at him to do them but to keep his mind off Sirius's death and most of the time it worked.

Harry awoke to hear his aunt screaming through the door telling him to cook breakfast. He got up and groggily walked down the stairs into the kitchen. When Harry had cooked them breakfast and finished eating his own he began to walk back upstairs to his room until he heard his Uncle say "Where do you think you're going boy, you still have chores to do".

"Can't Dudley ever do chores around here?" Harry asked.

"For your information our popular Dudykins is going over to one of his friend's houses" Petunia said sounding very proud of Dudley.

"Now here's the list of chores," Vernon said shoving a piece of paper into Harry's hands.

Harry opened the paper and saw the list: Weed Flower Garden, Wash car, Clean Garage, and mow lawn.

"This is going to be a long day," Harry said to himself.

Harry started weeding the flower garden and finally finished two hours later. He knew his aunt and uncle wouldn't let him get a drink, they would just tell him to stop slacking off and get back to work. When he started thinking of pulling out his wand and conjuring himself a glass of water, a glass of lemonade appeared in his hand. Harry looked over to where the spell came from and said "Thanks Tonks!"

"How did you know it was me?" Tonks asked coming out from under the invisibility cloak.

"I just guessed."

"Ok, do you want me to do these chores for you with magic?"

"That would be great, but what if someone saw?"

"Don't worry no one will see." Tonks cast a charm so that anyone who was looking wouldn't see anything because it would just look like the sun was shining on a part of the house and covering everything that was going on. Then she quickly did all the chores on the list and took off the charm. "Well I better get back on duty."

Tonks went back under the invisibility cloak and disappeared. Harry walked back into the house. "What are you doing in here boy?" Vernon asked.

"I finished my chores" Harry said.

"How did you finish your chores so quickly?"

"I worked quickly."

"Did you do magic?"

"I can't do magic out of school yet and you know that."

"Are you sure? Also I noticed a weight bench in your room. Did you steel it?"

"No, I can't do magic out of school and oh, yeah, I went into a store and I stuffed it under my shirt and carried it out without anybody noticing." Harry said.

"Then how did you get it?"

"I used my own money" Harry said, his temper rising.

"Where did you get the money?"

"It's none of your business. Now quit prying into my business you piece of shit."

"Don't call me a piece of shit you orphan faggot" Vernon bellowed swinging at Harry. Harry leapt back narrowly avoided the strong punch of his uncle.

"You shouldn't have done that" Harry said calmly. Again Vernon tried to strike Harry, but again he missed. Harry had better things to do then this, so he ran at Vernon, ducked avoiding a third punch and punched Vernon in the stomach multiple times, making him fall to the ground clutching his gut and breathing heavily.

Harry walked up the stairs acting like nothing had happened. He got up into his room and immediately started working out. First he did one-hundred and some odd push-ups. Then he did around two-hundred sit-ups. After that he did some reps on his weight bench using one-hundred pounds as the weight. Then he lifted seventy-five pounds with his legs a little over fifty times.

Once Harry was done working out in his room he went down stairs to get a glass of water. "I'm going out for a jog" Harry said to his Aunt and Uncle.

All he got in return was a nasty look from his Uncle who was still clutching his gut.

While Harry was out jogging he saw Dudley and his gang smoking in an alley. It wasn't the first time that Harry had seen Dudley smoking, but he didn't need to see Dudley smoking to know that he did because the stench of tobacco on Dudley when he would get home.

Harry heard a member of the order behind, so he decided to make them work out a little. He increased his speed and sure enough he could hear the movement of that person's feet increase. Soon Harry was running at full speed and he could hear the order member running. The order member was barely keeping up, so when Harry was sure nobody was around he stopped (which was after about a mile).

"You can run faster than that Remus" Harry said.

"How did you know I was following you?" Remus asked Harry.

"I could hear your footsteps" Harry said.

"Oh, your hearing is just like your fathers. He could hear anything. I remember one time I used his invisibility cloak to try to sneak up on him and scare him when he was wandering the halls after hours, but he heard me coming and stopped the 'Lumos' charm and snuck up behind me and scared the crap out of me. I might have been able to hear him if it weren't for that damn Japanese martial arts he learned".

"My dad knew Japanese martial arts?"

"Yes, he taught me a little, but I was never as good as him. He started at a young age; he was around six when he started. I asked him why he studied it and he said it was because it was a family tradition because his ancestors were samurai warriors."

"Wow, I never knew that."

"Well you better be on your way now."

"Ok, don't worry, I'll keep my pace slow, so you can keep up."

Remus laughed and went back under the cloak.

When Harry was back in his room he lifted up the loose floorboard where he kept anything he didn't want his aunt and uncle to know about. "Ah, there it is" Harry said pulling a book of his family history out of the space. Harry opened the book and flipped past quite a few pages and then he found it, it was a portrait of his ancestor. Sure enough his ancestor was a samurai warrior, seeing this inspired Harry to learn Japanese ways.

Since there was still daylight left Harry decided to go to the bookstore to look for books on Japanese Martial arts. Harry grabbed some muggle money off of his dresser and left. When Harry got to the bookstore he found four books that he liked on Martial arts. Also he found one on the samurai. Harry decided to go to the movie store that was right across from the bookstore to see if there were any instructional movies on Japanese martial arts, since he had bought a television and a DVD player at the start of the summer. Sure enough there were two movies that he thought would help him learn Martial arts.

When Harry got back to the house he got something to eat then started reading. He read the Samurai book first, but he had to skip a couple parts because they were instructional photos of some moves with a sword.

"Wow it's already one in the morning" Harry said when he finished the book. Harry was seeing if there was anything on the last pages until he something that said: **Order your real sword now. **

Harry looked at the hours that he could call and they ended being open 24/7. His stomach growled, so he decided to go down stairs and get something to eat.

After Harry was finished eating he read the number in the back of the book then went back downstairs to call. Harry ordered two, one to carry with him and the other incase his first one broke. The blade itself was two and a half feet and the handle added an additional foot. Harry paid extra for the express order so it would be there in two weeks instead of the regular month.

Harry spent the two weeks reading the other Martial arts books, learning the moves in the movies, following the instructional photos in the books, and talking to people about their owl results since his uncle didn't give him any chores. Harry himself did quite well on the owls; all in all he got twelve owls. Hermione had gotten sixteen owls, she was said to have gotten the most owls since Dumbledore had taken his owls. Ron had gotten eleven owls, he got owls in all the same subjects as Harry except Harry got one in potions and Ron didn't. Hermione was proud of both of them as she said in her letters to each of them.

Finally in the morning on a Thursday, Harry heard the doorbell ring and his Uncle Vernon answered it. "Package for Harry Potter" the man said.

Harry went running down the stairs and said "I'm Harry Potter" Harry signed for the package and the man left.

"Did you pay for that with your stolen money?" Vernon said laughing a little.

Harry just gave him a look that said don't tempt me. Vernon abruptly stopped his laughing and sat down.

Harry got up to his room and quickly unwrapped the package. At the bottom of the package there were the two swords in their sheaths. Harry took them both out and he put one under the loose floorboard. The other sword he un-sheathed and tested how sharp it was with his thumb, but right as he touched the blade it cut him. Then suddenly Harry heard a pop and Remus was coming out from under an invisibility cloak.

"Nice to see you again Remus."

"Ditto, I think" he said looking at the sword.

"Oh, sorry, I ordered two swords a couple weeks ago and they came today" he said lowering his sword.

"Ah, yes, James had two samurai swords; it came in handy for him a few times especially when he would battle death eaters."

"I never knew he had swords too"

"Yes, and they were very unique."

"Why?"

"His were infused with magic. He said that many centuries ago the sword was infused with magic by the most powerful wizard during that time. He also said that it was a family heir loom passed down from father to son."

"Why didn't I inherit it?"

"Well, James didn't get the sword passed down to him until he was sixteen, so maybe you will get it when you hit the age of sixteen."

"That would be very helpful if I ever got into a battle without my wand."

"Yes it would. Sorry, I got off track on why I really had to come here. Dumbledore wanted me to warn you that Death eater attacks are become more and more frequent and he wanted me to tell you to be very cautious."

"I will, don't worry."

"Good. Oh, I see that you don't have anything to practice on with your swords."

"No I don't, and I can't use magic yet to conjure anything to practice on."

"I'll conjure something for you" Remus said making two dummies appear that had wooden swords in their hands.

"Thanks Remus." Harry said happily.

"This one is like a training partner. All you have to do is say the word motion and it will fight back. To set it at your skill level you say motion one, motion two, all the way up to motion ten. To get it to stop all you say is cease motion. Also so you don't have to keep getting a new dummy, after you say cease motion it will repair itself. If you ever want to get rid of the dummy for good there is a spell."

"What's the spell?"

"Ceasus everus"

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Now, I've got to go. I'll see you later."

Remus went under the invisibility cloak and apparated out of there.

"Motion one" Harry said. The dummy started moving and went at Harry with it's wooden sword raised. It stabbed at Harry, but Harry easily moved out of the way and sliced of it's head. "Cease motion." Harry said and suddenly the dummy was a whole again. "Motion two" Harry said raising his sword.

The dummy came at Harry and acted like it was going to stab at him, so when Harry moved out of the way it quickly moved it's sword and struck Harry in the side. Harry saw it about to attack again after he got hit in the side, so he put his sword up and blocked the attack. The dummy kept trying to hit Harry, but Harry kept dodging the attacks until he decided to slice it in half and increase the fighting level to four.

This level was a challenge for Harry. Harry could barely land attacks on it. He chopped off one of it's arms, but that was after Harry had been hit a few times.

Harry upped the level to five after he had hacked off all the level four dummy's limbs. And Harry battled with the level five dummy for what seemed like hours until he got too tired and decided to go to bed.

**To be continued... **

Author's note- I hope you liked this chapter. I will update as soon as possible. The next chapter will be much more eventful. Please Read and Review.


	2. In the Park

**Ancestry of the Samurai**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 2**

** In the park**

It had been three and a half weeks since Harry began studying Martial Arts and learning the ways of the Samurai. Harry had taken to Martial arts and the ways of the Samurai very well. He had even been able to win against the Dummy when it was on skill level seven. Harry had become as skilled as a mid-level Samurai. It would take a normal Samurai at least six months to reach the level Harry was on, but Harry was very determined to avenge many people's deaths.

Now, Harry was excited because his birthday was in one day. He was also excited about his trip to the Order in two weeks. Ron had sent Harry a letter asking if he wanted to go, so Harry sent a letter back saying that he did and Ron sent a letter back giving the date that he would be getting taken to the order.

Harry awoke early the next morning and since there were no owls yet he decided to go for a jog. He grabbed one of his swords and went out the front door.

He got back an hour later and there were six owls waiting for him. Harry recognized three of them. One he recognized as pig, Ron's owl. He recognized Hermione's owl (since he had gotten it for her) and a Hogwarts owl that he knew was from Hagrid.

Harry opened the one from Ron and found a letter and a book on Samurais and magic.

**Dear Harry,**

**Happy Birthday Mate! I hope you like the book I got you. Lupin told us about your ancestry, that's really cool. My dad got a raise 'cause Percy and him are on good terms and Percy was able to talk Fudge into giving him a raise. I can't wait to see you at the order headquarters. **

**From,**

** Ron**

Harry smiled and put the book on his bed. Then he opened the package from Hermione. Inside was a letter wishing him Happy Birthday and saying she couldn't wait to see him and there was a book on basic conjuring spells.

Next Harry opened the package from Hagrid. There was a letter, a cake, and a book on dangerous monsters and how to tame them.

Dear 'Arry,

Happee Birthday! I hope you like the cake.

Harry looked at the cake and saw that it said Happee Birthday. It reminded him greatly of the first time he met Hagrid. Then Harry looked back to the letter.

You might want to look over that book 'cause you 'might' be studyin' somethin like that in school. Can't wait to see you when school begins.

From,

Hagrid

"Same old Hagrid" Harry chuckled to himself.

Now Harry went to the other letters and packages. He opened the one that he found out was from the ministry. Inside was a letter telling him that he could now do magic out of school.

Harry then opened another package that he had no idea who it was from.

He read the letter first and it said.

Like the invisibility cloak your father left these in my possession and wanted me to give these to you when you turned sixteen.

Harry then opened the box and found two swords in there. "These must be the swords Lupin was talking about" Harry said in awe.

One was quite a long sword which he suspected to be a Katana and the other was about half it's size which he suspected to be a wikazashi. Harry reached in the box and grabbed out the katana and unsheathed it. Suddenly he felt magic surging through his veins. Also he could see all the knowledge of the Samurai in his head and now was more powerful than any Samurai that ever lived. He also now knew every Japanese Martial Arts move ever used. Harry then took out the wikazashi and he could feel his mind strengthening and he could tell that the barriers in his mind were impenetrable. Harry then attached them to his waist like the Samurai used to do.

Harry came to the final letter and opened it.

Dear Harry,

This letter was to be sent to when you turned sixteen. You can now do magic out of school and that's great. But that's not the reason why you're getting this letter. It's because I have died and you will be inheriting half of my money. The other half goes to Tonks, and Remus is receiving my house. I do hope you have a great time in your last two years at Hogwarts.

Your Godfather,

Sirius

Harry was about to let a few tears escape when he saw there was more.

P.S. Don't you dare cry after reading this or I will rise from my grave just to kick your ass. Oh and you might want to think about restarting the marauders with you, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and Nymph. Well goodbye.

Harry obeyed Sirius and didn't cry, but he almost did. Instead of dwelling on the thought of Sirius, Harry decided to go for another walk.

Harry had just reached the park when he heard eight pops and suddenly there were death eaters all around him. The order member that was following (It was Moody) uncloaked himself and started firing curses at them, but a couple turned around and fired killing curses at him, Harry saw this and quickly leapt through the crowd of death eaters and landed in front of Moody with his sword raised and he deflected all the curses with his sword.

"What are you doing Potter?" Moody growled.

"Saving you" Harry replied quickly.

Harry then ran at the group of Death eaters, deflecting a few more curses, and chopped off all of their wand arms in about two seconds. When Harry was done Moody quickly hit them with stunning spells, so they couldn't apparate away. "Wait a second I only see seven and heard eight pops before" Harry said worried.

"Yes, there were eight" came a cold voice from behind Harry. Harry quickly turned around and saw a death eater that was covering up Hermione's mouth. "I found this filthy mudblood wandering around outside her house" the death eater said.

"Let her go!" Harry yelled moving the fastest he had ever moved giving the death eater no time to react and ran his sword through the death eater. When the death eater fell the person's hood came off and he saw that it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

She was still breathing and right as Harry was about to slit her throat and finish her off he heard a pop and someone shout "AVADA KADAVRA!" Harry raised his sword to block the curse thinking that it would easily deflect it like it did the other curses, but it wasn't that easy. The curse collided with Harry's sword and it began pushing him back. Harry quickly grabbed his other sword and put the two swords in an X blocking the curse, but it kept pushing him back. He then pushed forward with all his might and was able to deflect it away at a tree.

While Harry was busy deflecting that curse the person that fired it apparated out of there unnoticed with Bellatrix.

Harry realized that the person was gone and yelled out in anger "I let her get away! How could I?!"

"It's ok" Moody growled, "Because you do realize that the only person powerful enough to cast a killing curse like that was Voldemort, and your lucky to have gone up against him and escape with your life. Also you saved me and Granger over there."

"Thank you for saving me Harry" Hermione said walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek, then engulfing him in a huge hug.

"Nall, pobelem" Harry said noticing when Hermione let go that she wasn't the bushy haired bookworm he used to know.

"What?" she asked.

"I mean no problem" he replied turning a little red.

"Potter, can you keep an eye on these seven while I apparate Granger back to her house." Moody growled.

"Sure" Harry began "But are you sure you want to leave them with a sixteen-year-old wizard?"

"Well it looked like you handled yourself pretty well."

"Yeah I guess so" Harry replied trying to be modest.

With that Moody walked over to Hermione, placed his hand on her shoulder, and with a loud pop he was gone.

Harry was still preoccupied with thinking about the kiss and the hug from Hermione when he heard something move behind him, Harry turned just in time to see the killing curse coming straight at him, he quickly drew his katana blocking the curse when it was an inch from his face. He looked over to the pile of one-armed death eaters and all of them were still stunned, but he never heard an extra pop. Then Harry heard a rat squeak behind him, he turned around very quickly drew his smaller sword and threw it. Harry looked and his wikazashi was pinning a rat up against a tree, but Harry knew that it was no ordinary rat. Harry drew his wand, muttered a couple of words, and blew sparks flew from his wand hitting the rat. Suddenly the rat started growing and there in front of Harry, still squirming was Peter Pettigrew.

"So Pettigrew, thought you could come back and finish the potter blood line off?" Harry said very coldly.

"H-Harry S-sir I-I d-didn't want to kill you, b-but my master o-ordered me t-too" Peter said stuttering greatly because of the pain he was feeling from the wikazashi.

"So what, even though Voldemort ordered you to, you wanted to."

"N-no I-I didn't, y-you're wrong."

"Yes you did, I should kill you right now" Harry said ignoring the loud pop behind him.

"P-please d-don't k-kill m-me"

"I'm going to" Harry said raising his sword.

"Don't do it Potter" a voice from behind Harry said.

"Why not Moody?" Harry asked. "He deserves to die. It's his fault my parents are dead, and Sirius might not be dead right now if this coward didn't run away, when we were going to prove Sirius's innocence".

"I'm sorry I have to do this Potter, but 'Stupefy'". The stunning spell hit Harry in the back sending him falling to the ground unconscious.

"Huh, where am I?" Harry asked looking around to find out where he was.

"You're in my house" a voice said.

"Who said that?" Harry asked while putting on his glasses. He got on his glasses and his eyes answered his question for him. There standing in front of him was Remus Lupin.

"Glad you're awake Harry" Lupin said.

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours."

"What happened?"

"Well, you were about to kill the rat, but before you killed him Moody hit you with a stunner and brought you back here."

"What happened to the rat?"

"He escaped while Moody was bringing you here."

"Dammit!" Harry said angrily.

"You can get him back some other time Harry, right you should get something to eat or go to sleep."

"I guess you're right, I'll sleep I guess." Harry said.

"Choose any of the bedrooms upstairs that you want." Remus said smiling at him.

Harry awoke to the sound of people coming in the front door. He pulled on some clothes that the order had gotten for him from the Dursley's and went quietly downstairs. It made Harry happy to see that Ron and Ginny Weasley were standing in the door way along with Molly and Arthur Weasley who were accompanied by Hermione Granger.

Suddenly Hermione was running straight for Harry; she plowed into him, knocked him over and gave him a huge hug.

"We were so worried about you 'cause we heard that you got attacked while Moody was taking me back to my house" Hermione said still hugging him.

"Don't worry I'm fine, but I'm worried because Hermione Granger just used bad grammar." Harry said laughing. Once Hermione got off of Harry he said hi to everyone and they got something to eat.

After breakfast Ron walked up to Harry and said "Those are bloody brilliant swords mate. I always dreamt of learning how to use a sword."

"Well, I could teach you." Harry said.

"Really?"

"Yep, I have two extra swords with my stuff that the order grabbed. So how does tomorrow sound for starting?"

"That would be great!" Ron said eagerly.

**To be continued...**

**Author's note-** Sorry about the delay I had to visit some relatives for a few weeks that live in another state. I'll try and update more rapidly from now on. Hope you liked this chapter. As always please read and review.


End file.
